swgfandomcom-20200215-history
KOTNR (PA)
Details Name: Knights Of The New Republic Server: Ahazi Faction: Rebellion Capitol City: Crimson Flats Primary Guild type: PvP History Origins :With the end of the force wars that ravaged this galaxy, and the introduction of the hyperdrive, a new inter stellar government was created known as the Republic. The guardians of the republic, known as the Jedi Knights, protected the republic for 25,000 years. :4,000 years ago the Sith lord Reven sought to conquer this galaxy, and with the help of a remnant of the force wars know as the Star Forge, nearly succeeded. Reven was turned back from the dark side of the force and with his help the Jedi destroyed the Star Forge and all those who would call the Sith master. Or so it was believed. Creation :It was with the purpose of protecting the republic, from any further force wars remnant or any other threat that was beyond the average Jedi, that the Jedi council authorized the creation of a new independent group now know as The Knights Of The New Republic. Philosophy :The Knights do not seek power, they prefer that there actions in saving this galaxy from unknown threats go unnoticed. Unlike the Jedi council the Knights did not believe that true power came from only wielding the force and a lightsaber. They believe that true power comes from cooperation from those in all walks of life. It is with this in mind that the guild made up of these Knights are not only Jedi, but include Bounty hunters, Smugglers, Crafters, Commandos, Spies, Officers, entertainers, and of course Jedi. The Knights Today The Known Locations :There are two well-known locations of the KOTNR the first is a city entirely made up of Knights. That city's name is New Coruscant' on the planet of Talus. The second is a guarded secret of the Knights and that is the city of Knights Village also on the Planet of Talus. One of the reasons for the second cites carefully guarded location is that it is home to the KOTNR fleet. Very little is known about this fleet, except that the only survivors when the Knights show up are those who they are there to protect. Suspected Locations :There is a locations that are suspected of being KOTNR staging grounds, but have yet to be confirmed. This Location is the city of Volcano Bay on the planet of Lok. This is not confirmed because the ones who the Knights would protect and know whether this is true or not will never give out this information, and those who are enemies of the Knights, never make it out alive. Members :The leaders of the KOTNR are shrouded in mystery and will probably never be known to any except those who are Knights themselves. As for the total number of persons that are Knights, this is not known, it is suspected however that the number is some where between 200-300. As for a list of these members names, you would be more likely to see a Sith join there ranks then you would be to see that list. Outlook :The Knights have been described as having the kindness of an Ewok, with the power of an ancient Krayt dragon. They also show the temperament of a Rancor toward those who prey on the week. :The Knights also see the Empire as simply another Sith plot to be quelled. To this end behind the scenes they have continuously provided the Rebellion with information and weakening vital military installations allowing the Rebellion, through use of spies or there military to obtain key victories over the empire. Category:Guilds